


You are beautiful in a handsome kind of way

by LeonaDracontis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/pseuds/LeonaDracontis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao watches Midorima while thinking about the little details which made him fall deeply for the bigger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are beautiful in a handsome kind of way

_You are beautiful in a handsome kind of way._

Takao thought as his eyes danced across the large built of Midorima Shintarou who was not far from where Takao stood. It had been some time since Takao had been thinking of this exact same phrase over and over again inside his head whenever his gaze was locked with the larger man's body from head to toe for more than a couple of minutes. He was not sure when these long yearning looks of him have started, nor was he aware of them at first; but one thing was certain: he could not keep his eyes away from his ace at times. This was one of those moments where he found himself lost inside the orbs that were the most enthralling green he had ever seen; a pair of powerful weapons that could easily make him shut his blabbing mouth with one look, yet an affectionate combo when one knew how to interpret them, which was an accomplishment of Takao that he was most proud of.

His gaze went from the eyes -with a slight resistance- to the beautiful curve of his mouth which was now moving as he was talking, probably muttering something in annoyance as the left corner of his lips was slightly curled upwards to indicate that he was not amused in the least bit. Takao knew these little actions from heart, as he must have memorized every mimic of the larger man over the past few years now. For example, he knew that whenever Midorima was content over something he achieved through his hard work, the corners of those always smooth looking lips would expand in an almost non-visible way, yet it never ceased to miss Takao's hawk eye in the end.

A sincere smile settled into his own lips as Takao continued to watch Midorima's complaints about God knows what; and in that moment he felt his heartbeat increasing, trumpeting in a fast pace through his ribcage like it wanted to be heard by the taller man in front of him. His hand automatically reached for his chest, clenching around his shirt in an attempt to reduce the hard thumps but it was a failure in the end as he felt Midorima coming closer.

"What is it, Takao?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing." And Takao knew. Even now, he knew that he was bound to this man with an invisible thread by only stealing one look. Not only was he mesmerized by his mere physical appearance, but he was captivated by his whole existence as well. And he felt relief passing through his entire being when blue met green. There, in those eyes, it existed. The thread that was attached to his core was connected with a heart that was beating in front of him, and one did not have to be a genius -or have a hawk-eye like Takao- to see the visible hint of an eternal fondness.

"You weren't paying attention to what I was saying. What are you thinking about?"

Takao knew that he could no longer cage those feelings inside as they finally saw the light that was filled with the promise of love. And when he spoke, he was glad that he decided to take the action of speaking those words which were engraved into his brain for some time now, as the look he received in return was a proclamation of mutuality.

"You are beautiful in a handsome kind of way."


End file.
